Remote control switches are well known in the art. One such device is Tandy Corporation's Radio Shack Wireless Remote Switch (Catalog No. 61-2667). It connects to a single electric supply, and comprises a receiver-controlled switch and a hand-held transmitter for switching electricity ON and OFF. A lamp or appliance plugged-in to its outlet may be switched ON and OFF from a remote location.
A new device, revealed as an actuating means for the drapery actuator described in the aforesaid Patent, is a remote control apparatus that can control electricity from a single electric supply, and optionally and simultaneously control electricity from a second electric supply. This invention safely controls electricity from both electric supplies by means of a single switch and a single outlet. An electrical device plugged-in to its outlet may be caused to switch ON and OFF.